I'm Harry, just Harry
by Ravenpuffer
Summary: Robert Charlus Potter has been hailed by the wizarding world for his destruction of the Dark Lord, but what of Harry?
1. Chapter 1: Once upon a time

**A/N This is my first fic! Reviews are of course welcome but do go easy on the criticism, it's not good for my heart.**

Disclaimer: Anything that you recognise belongs to JK and her creative genuis

_**Chapter One: Once upon a time**_

Two boys were born minutes apart on 31st June 1991. Robert Charlus Potter was born at 11:51pm precisely and his twin, Harry James Potter, was born at 11:59pm just seconds before the clock in St Mungo's maternity ward struck 12. Their parents were Lily Potter and James Potter, members of the Order of the Phoenix and prominent figures in the fight against the Dark Lord. The Potter brothers were 2 of the possible 3 candidates for a prophecy that could change their life forever. As the babies lay in their shared hospital cot, James swore that he'd never let any harm come to his little angels.

It was the last day of October 1992, otherwise known as Halloween, and Lily Potter was cooking her husband's supper. She disapproved of house elves due to her muggle upbringing so cooked every meal, cleaned every room and pruned every bush in their small garden. A shiver suddenly went up her spine and she froze over the pan of pasta she was bringing to the boil. Something was wrong, very wrong indeed. "James!" she called to her husband who was lazily sprawled over the sofa, reading the Daily Prophet. He glanced up at her with a questioning look and was about to open his mouth when there was a loud crash outside. James sighed, it was probably just Sirius. His best friend had a habit of coming to visit whilst not exactly sober. He drew back the curtain slightly and his eyes widened, Sirius didn't emit an eerie white glow. James needed to act fast, he turned to Lily, looked her straight in her beautiful green eyes and spoke, "It's him, go to the boys and portkey to Hogwarts. I love you," he kissed her on the forehead and gestured for her to go upstairs. She obliged and hurried up the old, creaky stairs that led to the bedrooms. The figure wore a black cloak and his face glowed an eerie white, his name was Voldemort. He blasted the door open and smiled at the Potter's stupidity. James stood defiantly at the foot of the stairs with his wand drawn, ready to fire curses at his hated enemy. Voldemort chuckled again and snarled "Why must you be so difficult? I shall deal with you later, Potter!" he cast a simple immobulus on James and forced his way through the weak barrier of chairs that James had hastily thrown onto the steps. Lily was stood, wand ready, when the Dark Lord burst into the nursery. He simply cast petrificus totalus on Lily, as with the other Potter, she could be dealt with after he had killed the wretched boy. He glided over to the cot that the twins occupied and glared at them with disgust. He chose the baby dressed in red and gold, an obvious tribute to Gryffindor, and fired Avada Kedavra! A harshly bright green light erupted from the tip of his wand and hit the baby on the forehead, to his surprise the spell rebounded and hit him with full force. The entire house shook and shards of wood rained down on the twins. Albus Dumbledore had been alerted to the disturbance in the Potter's wards, he had dropped his half-unwrapped lemon sherbet and ran as fast as his old legs could carry him into his fire, calling out an urgent "GODRIC'S HOLLOW!" When he arrived he found James lying by the stairs with obvious pain on his face. He released his favourite pupil from his bindings and asked with concern "James, where is Lily? Where are the boys?" James managed to point towards the nursery. While Mr Potter saw to his beloved wife, Albus searched for the infants. Harry was in a deep sleep whilst Robert was howling from the hurt that had created his famous scar. Albus quickly scanned the crying boy and proclaimed him the Boy-Who-Lived.

The story of the Potter twins had truly begun.


	2. Chapter 2: Godfathers

**A/N Thanks for the first review anarion87. Please feel free to suggest a pairing for Harry or Robert in their 3rd year at Hogwarts (if I get that far).**

Disclaimer: If I was JK I wouldn't be writing fan fiction, I'd be swimming in Nutella bought with my vast wealth!

_**Chapter two: Godfathers**_

Sunlight streamed into Harry Potter's room on a certain day in July. Harry's eyes snapped open and his little mind was filled with joy, it was his third birthday! Harry bounded down the many stairs in potter manor and slid down the hall in his slippers. A familiar pop beside him made him pause, "Young Master Harry! Flipsy is wishing you a happy birthday! Mister James and Mistress Lily says to Flipsy to tell you that you must wait for Young Master Robert before you is opening your presents!" Harry smiled fondly at the small elf and gave him a hug. He patiently waited for his older brother to awaken from his slumber. It was 10am and Harry was getting restless, he paced back and forth, up and down until the sound of his brother galloping down the stairs filled his ears. Robbie pushed him out of the way and burst enthusiastically into the living room where he knew the gifts were waiting. Harry reached for a gift, it was for Robbie, he reached for another, and yet again it was for Robbie. After checking the labels of at least 20 presents he stumbled upon a small parcel, wrapped up in simple brown paper. He carefully unwrapped the present and beamed, it was Hilda Percival's _200 useful spells and devious suggestions of use. _He ran his finger along the spine and carefully stowed it away under a chair where Rob's mucky fingers couldn't touch it. Harry got 2 gifts that year, the book from his uncle Moony and a toy train from his parents. He couldn't help but resent his brother and the obvious show of favouritism.

The favouritism continued throughout their childhood, sometimes it was small things like Robbie got 2 extra scoops of ice cream from Fortesque's or Robbie would be called for dinner whereas Harry would have to discover if the meal was ready himself. Other times it was bigger things: Robbie and Daddy went on holidays together or Robbie was sent to a special wizard primary school.

1 person who felt a bit uncomfortable with this was Remus Lupin, who had been given the special honour of being Harry's godfather. This was not usual due to Lupin's werewolf status. He often went on family outings with the Potters and noticed the proud smiles that were given to only 1 of the children. Sirius dismissed this and thoroughly enjoyed being the BWL's godfather, it gave him such luck with the ladies. Padfoot would chase after Prongslet while Moony sat under a tree and read to his inquisitive godson.

Harry had an unmatched hunger for books and he was constantly sending owls to Flourish and Blotts. The owner of the little shop was a stubborn old man but always looked forward to the small child's amusing letters and the requests for books that weren't written by _bloody Gilderoy Lockheart. _Sirius and Remus purchased a monthly subscription to _Reader's monthly. _It was hard to do special things for Harry without Robert wanting it as well. Harry had inquired about maybe getting a potions set for his 10th birthday and suddenly Robert insisted that he had to have a better set. Sirius had often heard Moony muttering "spoiled brat of a boy" under his breath.

Harry was well aware of the fact that his parents valued Robert more than him, he accepted the inevitable. He knew he had one thing that darling Robbie could never buy, Uncle Moony's love.

**A/N Sorry that these chapters are a bit short but I want to feed in some background info before Hogwarts begins!**


	3. Chapter 3: Diagon Alley

**A/N I didn't reveal which baby was wearing Gryffindor colours for a reason, thanks for the review! Also this is set 10 years later than the books, it's just easier to use modern language this way.**

Disclaimer: I will never possess JK's writing ability, all recognisable things are hers.

_**Chapter three: Diagon Alley**_

Harry collected the post from Flipsy, the Potter's trusty house elf, as he did every morning and flipped through them. He couldn't help but smirk at the fact that there were 2 Hogwarts letters, his so-called brother had called him a 'stupid squib' for as long as he could remember. It was 4.30 am, only he and the house elves were awake. He revelled in the solitude his early morning runs around the expansive grounds of the manor provided him, he loved how the birds joyfully sang their early morning song and he loved the way the wind made his hair fly behind him. He lacked his father's unruly hair, he had raven black locks that curled slightly. He had an athletic body that was built up by running, gardening and, more recently, archery. His eyes, they were a brilliant emerald green and free of the cage of spectacles. His brother was quite different. He had a messy shock of red hair, pale skin and hazel eyes that were shielded by glasses.

The BWL was the idol of many and the crush of a generation of girls. Harry had often smirked at the posters of his brother that were plastered over Ginevra Weasley's bedroom walls. Ginny was his twin's best friend, Ron's, younger sister and she was quite obsessed over a certain Rob Potter. Harry had few friends: a quiet boy called Neville Longbottom who Harry liked because of his bookish nature and gentle voice, and his much loved godfather.

He sat down at the kitchen table to consume the pancakes he had just made, he artistically drizzled maple syrup over his breakfast and ate it with the company of himself. He had stopped eating meals with his family a long time ago, he was never welcomed in the lavish dining room of the manor. His father entered the kitchen to collect a tray of toast and nodded curtly at his youngest son. "Good morning Mister Potter, I trust you slept well?" Harry was always formal towards his parents. They treated him little better than a house elf, only occasionally letting him attend family events. Today Harry decided to join his beloved family for their morning get together. His mother, little sister and brother were already seated at the grand mahogany table, tucking into eggs and bacon. He greeted them with "Good morning Mistress Potter, Master Robert. Morning Rosie-Posie!" he smiled a genuine smile at his 7 year old sister, there was no way his Rosie was growing up in the shadow of Robert. His mother flinched at his formal address of her but carried on eating her eggs in a delicate manner. His father picked up the post, neatly laid out on the table by Harry, and started to read it aloud.

Robert was rather surprised that his inferior twin had received post, especially post with a Hogwarts crest. Robert knew that his own letter was his acceptance letter, after all he'd been on the list since before he was born. He'd always thought that Harry was a squib, an annoying squib too. Thankfully by the age of 5 his stupid brother had learn to respect his elders and betters. He already knew what house he was going to be in, Gryffindor. He'd learnt from his father that generations of Potters had been in the house of the brave and he was very brave. Who else could defeat a dark lord before their 2nd birthday? Harry, his idiotic squib brother, would probably be banished from the castle before the sorting because his letter had been a mistake. He sniggered at the thought of his 'twin' becoming like Filch, the infamous caretaker of his father's old school. His parents applauded him as he ripped open the envelope and read slowly and clearly. Nobody, well maybe Rose, noticed as Harry slipped into the shadows, disappearing to his room.

Harry's room wasn't small or unloved, it was a nice size with a window that looked out over Potter Lake. Compared with other rooms in the house, it was a box room. Its walls were covered in forest green wallpaper and the floor was made of nice maple-wood planks. Books were scattered everywhere and Harry's desk was a hive of invention. Harry was largely undisturbed up here, a good thing considering the colour of his walls. Green was his favourite colour, it matched his eyes. The only person who ever stepped into his haven was his godfather. He, unlike his brother, preferred to call Remus by his real name instead of the childish nickname he had acquired at Hogwarts. He heard Remus' special knock at exactly 12pm. Remus often visited under the guise of 'Oh I just came to see Robert and Rosie' and usually slipped off to spend time with his godson. They sat there for a good hour, comparing notes on their advances in potions. Harry had yet to tell Remus but he was currently working on a longer lasting cure for lycanthropy – the condition that caused Remus to change into a wolf every full moon. He was planning on asking Severus Snape, the youngest potions master in centuries, for advice. He knew from Remus that James hadn't exactly treated Snape in a civil manner, taking the house rivalries to a new high. Remus assured the boy that house prejudice was no longer that big at the famous wizarding school. Harry still feared that people would assume him to be jealous of his pig-headed brother. If he was sorted into Hufflepuff, would people think he was weak? If he was sorted into Ravenclaw, would people think he studied to overpower his brother? If he was sorted into Gryffindor, would people accuse him of copying his brother? If he was named a Slytherin, would a 'BWL brother goes dark' scandal emerge?

Remus questioned him on the things he was looking forward to at Hogwarts. Harry thought for a moment then began "Transfiguration, charms, DADA, potions, astronomy, history of magic, herbology and …." Harry fell silent. Remus prompted him to complete his list. Harry sighed and said "flying," Remus knew how James had forbidden Harry to even go near the quidditch pitch, let alone fly a broom. Robert had stated that "that _squib _couldn't fly a broom to save his life, there is little point letting him fly!" and the boy's parents only ever listened to Robert's opinion. James was adamant that only Robert should be trained prior to Hogwarts, he thought that it was unlikely that Harry would even be accepted into his dear school. Lily had shown some reluctance to go along with the favouritism but was eventually convinced by her husband and Dumbledore that it was for the greater good.

Later that day, James announced that the Potter family would take an official visit to Diagon alley to by the boy-who-was-bigheaded's school supplies. Harry knew he was only going because his parents would be criticised for not taking him. Harry was glad that he wouldn't have to wear a stupid suit like his brother did. The suit was red and gold and clashed violently with his twin's vibrant red hair. Rose was to wear a red dress with golden trimmings and even Harry had to admit that his little sister's cuteness was hindered by the garish garment. Harry himself could wear whatever he pleased, thought he had little to choose from. He usually received the golden boy's hand-me-downs but these were little use because he was taller and slimmer than the boy-who-was-spoiled. On the few occasions that he was given money, he spent it on books and writing equipment. All in all, his wardrobe was rather limited. He did, however, possess an outfit that he adored. It was made up of gifts that Remus had subtly given him. A dark blue shirt, black jeans and blue converse. Harry would've much preferred the outfit to have featured some green but that was against everything his family stood for. His _family_…well they hadn't been _his _family for a long time.

"Now remember, I will step out first and announce our saviour's arrival then Robert will follow, then Rose and then your mother, ok?" Three heads nodded back at James and he smiled at them fondly. His gaze then fell upon a fourth figure, hiding in the shadows. He sighed, honestly this boy would be the death of him! He reached out, grabbed Harry by the shoulder and said "You, _squib_, will _not _make a scene or attract attention away from your brother. Am I understood?" Harry shrugged and his so-called-father slapped him, "I repeat, am I understood?!" James barked in his face. Harry replied a solemn "Yes Mister Potter, understood," James glowered at his useless son for a moment before stepping into the green flames.

Harry was never good at travelling by floo. His brother had had lots of practice when travelling to and from press conferences and to his special lessons with Dumbledore at Hogwarts. He tumbled out of the fire in the leaky cauldron, thankfully nobody but the bartender, Tom, was watching him. Everyone was bombarding his brother with questions and requests for autographs. Robert lapped this up like a cat who got the cream. Harry dug his hands into his pockets and proceeded into the alley, leaving the chaotic scene behind him. His father had given him sufficient galleons to buy the essentials, no spare money to spend on a scoop at Florean's or to get extra wards put on his school trunk. Harry sighed and strolled over to Madame Malkin's to buy his robes.

After purchasing the books that he didn't already possess, a cauldron, some potions equipment and a beautiful snowy owl he'd named Hedwig, he decided to get a wand. Harry hadn't been allowed a toy wand like Robert had, he wasn't deemed worthy of one. Every time Harry asked why he wasn't allowed one his parents replied "Stop this jealousy at once! We've already told you that Robbie-wobbie is more important, we can't waste money on _you_!" Harry scowled at the memory of Robert being applauded for levitating a glass of water over Harry's head and then pouring it over him, leaving his hair drenched. He sighed and pushed open the wandmaker's door. He gazed around the shop in awe. This awe was short lived as he wondered that if the wand chose the wizard, why were wands pre-made? "Ah Mr Harry Potter!" Harry was brought out of his train of thought by the sound of an eccentric old wizard greeting him rather loudly.

Half an hour, one broken lamp and a smashed window later, the pair were still waiting for the wand to choose the young wizard. Harry sighed in despair as he picked up a wand, waved it and a crash was heard deep within the shop. Ollivander remained worryingly upbeat as his shop was being slowly demolished. He picked up what seemed like the millionth wand and handed it to Harry. The boy tiredly flicked the wand, wondering how he hadn't injured his wrist from the constant wishing and waving of the magical instrument, expecting it to cause a chair to explode. Surprisingly, green, silver, blue, red and gold sparks to flare up from the wand. Ollivander's face lit up, "Ah! 9 galleons, Holly, phoenix feather, 11 inches and nice and supple…curious, very curious indeed," He was about to describe how exactly the wand was curious when he realised that the boy had already departed and there was a small pile of galleons sat on his counter.

**A/N Thanks for reading, please review, favourite and follow! The uniform Harry, Robert and the rest of Hogwarts wear is the uniform originally worn from canon Harry's 3rd year onwards.**


	4. Chapter 4: The day has come

**A/N I have a question for you! One of the next chapters will introduce a character that is a descendant from the Black family therefore he will have an astronomical name. He will feature quite heavily in Harry's life at Hogwarts. I have cut it down to 3 possible names: Rigel, Orion and Atlas. Rigel goes well with his surname, Orion is Sirius and Regulus' father so it's already been used in the family so would be a nice tribute and Atlas is the name of a Greek titan who held the world on his back as a punishment from Zeus, the character doesn't quite meet his family's expectations and has to endure the pressure his parents put on him to be like them. I think Atlas with Orion as a middle name is good (Atlas Orion _). Anyway, include the name you want me to use, as he'll be mentioned a lot, in a review and I'll go with the majority…unless I really don't like the majority then I might go with the second most voted for. Enjoy this chapter!**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

_**Chapter 4: The day has come**_

It was the day Harry had been waiting for ever since Robert flooed off to his first private lesson with Professor Dumbledore, Robert had been going to these lessons from the age of 2 ½. Today he'd be going to Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry, he would finally be able to get away from his family and most importantly his brother. He had packed and re-packed his trunk about five million times, pulled on his favourite jumper and jacket, now he was waiting for the boy-who-didn't-own-an-alarm-clock to trot down the stairs so they could depart. The photographers from The Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly and The Quidditch Times were milling around, waiting for their saviour to appear. Harry, of course, had been told to stay out of the spotlight and as a consequence was now peering out of the vents of the cupboard under the stairs that Allie, the elf in charge of healing, kept the potions she used. He craned his neck as he heard the creaking of floorboards that signalled Robert's arrival. He clenched his fist at the sight of Remus joining in the applause as Robert did his signature cloak swish and wink. Harry sighed and shifted position in the claustrophobic space, in the process smashing a vial of Pepper-Up potion. All of the press quietened and Robert scowled in the direction of the cupboard. James marched towards his hiding place and threw open the door. At that moment there was a soft 'pop' and Allie appeared in front of Harry, "Allie is sorry, Allie will punish herself! I is sorry Mister Potter," James simply shook his head and closed the door.

"Robert will now have an exclusive question and answer session about starting Hogwarts!" James announced in his showman's voice then he hurried off to find his other son. Harry sat at the foot of the great oak tree next to Potter Lake. He caught sight of his father out of the corner of his left eye and continued reading _Oliver_, one of the many muggle books that Remus had bought him. "YOU!" boomed the voice of a very angry James Potter. He tore the book from Harry's hands and tossed it into the calm lake, causing water to spray into the air. Harry stayed where he was, only giving a pained look towards the lake. "You…will…not…try…and…steal…your…brother's…glory!" James spat every word with disgust, kicking his son's shin between every word. Harry got to his feet and set off towards the official family fireplace, leaving his father kicking the autumn grass and muttering about his good for nothing son.

Harry's eyes slowly opened as he realised that he hadn't given himself concussion from running into a brick pillar. There was cheering and clapping coming from somewhere on the platform, the great Potter-Weasley reunion. He glared at the group of redheads his 'family' was being embraced by and pushed his trolley over to the train to store his trunk and Hedwig. He chose an empty compartment and took the window seat. He took _Hogwarts: A history _from his pocket and enlarged it, he knew little about the castle as his parents, especially James, thought that he'd never be accepted. 10 minutes later the compartment door squeaked open and a boy popped his head in, "E-e-excuse me? C-can I sit h-here?" the boy asked sheepishly, he relaxed noticeably when he saw who was sitting in the compartment. The boy was Neville Longbottom, one of the few children that Harry was allowed to speak to at Potter Manor. Harry grinned at his friend and gestured to the seat opposite him, "So Nev, how's your Gran been lately?" Harry placed his book on the seat cushion, looking questioningly at Neville. Neville shifted in his seat and sighed, "Well you know how she is about me one day inheriting the Longbottom estate and how much she wants me to carry on Dad's legacy? She wants me to be a Gryffindor and I'm not brave at all!" Neville started to breath very fast, his eyes began to water and Harry reached over, gripped his shoulder and whispered, "Slow and steady breaths, in and out, in and out… good. Listen, if your Gran disowns you, you can come and live in my room back at the manor!" Neville's frown turned into unsteady smile which grew into a big grin which in turn changed into a laugh, "Harry, I know you're trying to be kind but d'you really think your parents would let me near you for more than 1 minute unsupervised?" Harry punched his shoulder playfully and settled back into reading his book while Neville stared out the window absentmindedly. Neville had originally been selected by James and Lily as a playmate and friend for Robert but the boy-who-unfortunately-lived quickly proclaimed that Neville was a baby and that he didn't want to see him again. To keep the infamous Augusta Longbottom on their side, out of loyalty to Frank and Alice, they insisted that Neville attend Robert's annual ego-fest otherwise known as his birthday party. It was at one of these parties that the shy boy wondered out of the official party room and discovered a room in the west wing that was far away from all the horrid noise and commotion. The room he had found was Harry's bedroom, they soon became friends.

About an hour into the journey, Neville startled Harry by jumping up and shouting, "Trevor? Where are you?" Neville's great uncle had given him the toad as a gift and he didn't want 'ungrateful' to be added to the list of things wrong with him. Harry simply stood up, pointed at the door and gestured for Neville to go search for the missing amphibian. In the first compartment they searched sat a girl with bushy hair who introduced herself, "Hello! I'm Hermione Jean Granger! You are?" Neville glanced nervously at Harry before saying, "Umm, I-I'm N-n-n-neville A-algernon Longbottom and this is Harry James Potter. Do you always say your middle name when introducing yourself?" Neville began looking under the seats and in the luggage racks. Harry was about to begin looking when Hermione tugged at the sleeve of his jacket and asked "Potter…Potter…are you by any chance a relation of _THE _Robert _Potter_?" Harry tensed up, turned to face her and replied, "Yes, Mr Potter is my brother," he tapped his friend on the shoulder, "Come on Nev, he's not in here, let's go," they were five seconds out of the door when the voice of Hermione said, "Hang on! I'll help you look," Harry internally groaned but nodded and opened the next compartment.

Meanwhile, a few compartments down, a couple of boys were chatting. Ronald Billius Weasley had always admired Robert, his brave endeavours, his quidditch skills and just Robert in general. Ron had toddled after Robert ever since the pair had been in nappies. His brothers Fred and George disapproved of the friendship and often reminded him that Robert was just using him. Ron ignored their advice to stay away from the Potters, anyway his mother encouraged the duo to spend time together. Ron and Rob were sat together on the train on the way to Hogwarts, having a conversation about the teachers, all of whom Rob had met. By conversation I mean Rob doing all of the talking and Ron occasionally nodding or saying 'yeah' or 'I know'. "So anyway, Professor Snape is horrible! I swear he totally hates me," Rob prattled on about his father's childhood enemy, Ron hanging on to every word he said. There was a knock at the door and Ron shouted, "One moment, our glorious saviour will prepare his quill and I will let you in for autographs. "Actually Master Weasley, we are here because my _friend _Neville has lost his toad," Rob's face darkened at the sound of his brother's voice but signalled Ron to let them in. He stood as Harry, the Longbottom boy and a girl with awkward frizzy hair walked in. "So Robert, can you tell me a bit about the night that you vanquished the Dark Lord? I'm Hermione Jean Granger, my parents are dentists and I'm new to this!" Hermione began, "And who is your companion?" Robert sighed, flipped his hair and laughed, "What is a 'dentist', is this considered a dangerous profession?" Hermione looked excited to impart her knowledge on another soul. Harry and Neville rolled their eyes and went off to seek out Trevor.

"Firs years over ere! Firs years ta me!" a bellowing voice filled the dark platform that was soon lit by floating lanterns. A large bearded man stepped out of the fog and beckoned the first year pupils. This man was Hagrid, a half giant that Harry had overheard Robert describing. Hagrid took 1st year students over to Hogwarts by boat every year and was very friendly. Harry got a boat with Neville, a girl called Hannah Abbott and her friend Susan Bones. The castle really was a breath-taking example of architecture, with towers and windows in all the right places. They were introduced to a teacher called Professor McGonagall who told them to smarten up and that she'd return in a few moments to escort them to the sorting ceremony. There were all sorts of rumours floating around about how they would be sorted: they would be placed in front of a troll all put in a house depending on their reaction, they were hand-picked by the headmaster or they would have to drink a horrible potion. Harry watched as a platinum blond boy sauntered up to his brother, a gaggle of minions behind him. The boy seemed to make some kind of offer of friendship which Robert refused. The blond boy then began a loud speech about choosing the right friends, blood traitors and finally how his father would hear about it.

Professor McGonagall returned, tapped the blond on the shoulder and gave him a stern look. The boy scowled at Robert and returned to his place so the pupils could file into the ceremony. Harry gazed at the ceiling and overheard Hermione saying, "It's not real, the ceiling. It's just bewitched to look like the night sky, I read about it in _Hogwarts: A History_!" Harry's mind was full of thoughts: what'll happen if I get sorted into slytherin? What'll happen if I get sent away because they don't think I'm good enough? He was so busy thinking that he didn't notice the headmaster begin his speech, "…our caretaker, Mr. Filch, has asked me to remind you that the third floor corridor on the right hand side is out of bounds to all who do not wish to die a most painful death. Thank you," Harry thought it peculiar that the headmaster told the pupils to stay away from the corridor, as telling them would most likely encourage them to go there.

Professor McGonagall placed a stool at the front of the Great Hall and on said stool she placed a ratty old hat. Harry jumped a little when the hat opened it's mouth –it had a _mouth_- and began to sing:

_Oh you may not think I'm pretty,  
But don't judge on what you see,  
I'll eat myself if you can find  
A smarter hat than me._

You can keep your bowlers black,  
Your top hats sleek and tall,  
For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat  
And I can cap them all.

There's nothing hidden in your head  
The Sorting Hat can't see,  
So try me on and I will tell you  
Where you ought to be.

You might belong in Gryffindor,  
Where dwell the brave at heart,  
Their daring, nerve, and chivalry  
Set Gryffindors apart;

You might belong in Hufflepuff,  
Where they are just and loyal,  
Those patient Hufflepuffs are true  
And unafraid of toil;

Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,  
if you've a ready mind,  
Where those of wit and learning,  
Will always find their kind;

Or perhaps in Slytherin  
You'll make your real friends,  
Those cunning folks use any means  
To achieve their ends.

So put me on! Don't be afraid!  
And don't get in a flap!  
You're in safe hands (though I have none)  
For I'm a Thinking Cap!

When the hat had finished it's song, the whole hall applauded and Professor McGonagall picked it up, "When call your name you will come forth, the hat will be placed on your head and you will be sorted," She smiled at the waiting first years and began, "Hermione Granger," the bushy haired girl slowly walked towards the stool and sat. The hat was placed on her head and the sorting process began, "Um..ok..let's see…right, GRYFFINDOR!" the hat's voice boomed and applause erupted from the Gryffindor's table. Harry closed his eyes and remembered everything Remus had told him, "Find some good, trustworthy friends, they will stick by you till the end. You know how much your father and Sirius helped me when I was going through the change? Your father may not be as good a man as he used to be but, listen to me when I say this Harry, I needed him and he helped me. I can't bear the thought of you being alone at Hogwarts," Harry had subconsciously noted which houses people had been sorted into: Hufflepuff: Hannah Abbott and Susan Bones, Ravenclaw: Terry boot and Michael Corner, Gryffindor: Hermione and Ron, Slytherin: Draco Malfoy and Theodore Knott. "Robert Potter!" there was applause, cheering and chants of 'POTTER! POTTER!' from three of the tables. The hat was on Robert's head for approximately 0.394 seconds before crying 'GRYFFINDOR!' he watched as his brother did his signature move and swaggered off to join his housemates. Harry turned back to watch as the Professor called out another name, "Harry Potter!" there were shocked whispers and all eyes were on him. Not many people were aware that Robert had a brother, let alone a twin one. He locked his eyes onto the hat and didn't let them wander to the surprised students. He sat on the stool and let his face fall into a blank mask, focussing on a fascinating painting near the entrance to the hall.

"_Hello, hello what have we got here?" a voice in his head asked_

"_Um hello? Who are you?"_

"_The hat of course! My true name is Pollux and you are the younger Potter?"_

"_Yes,"_

"_So let's get on with the sorting,"_

"_Hang on, how are you talking to me?"_

"_It is old and complicated magic, now let me sort you!"_

"_Okay, Pollux,"_

"_You'd suit Helga's house, you are kind and loyal but, no, you're too stubborn. You'd do well in Ravenclaw but you are keen to do to more than learn your whole life. Godric would've loved you to be in his house and –"_

"_No! Not Gryffindor! My brother is there and I don't want to be with my brother,"_

"_Ah, so maybe Slytherin is your new family? You'd do well in all of the houses Mr Potter, you're a tricky one that's for sure!"_

"_Don't you think defining somebody by only one trait limits them?"_

"_Well, I often wonder if the sorting system is corrupted.."_

"_So why do you still sort us?"_

"_I am a hat…I can't exactly start a revolution can I?" _

"_Fair enough, now what house am I going to spend my time at Hogwarts in?"_

"_Ah yes I know!"_

"_That's reassuring,"_

Finally the hat shouted "Better be..."

_To be continued… _

**A/N Hope you enjoyed that chapter, remember to vote for a name in a review and I'll get the next chapter up as soon as there is a clear majority. If anyone can spot the easter egg in the sorting ceremony, mention it in your review. Fave and follow. **


	5. Chapter 5: The Proditores

**A/N Sorry if this isn't that good, my computer shut down to do configurations and my last auto save was missing half the chapter. This annoyed me a little and my writing enthusiasm was left somewhat deflated. I always imagined Hogwarts having a lot more grassy land than it did in the film. Harry's class schedule is the same as canon Harry's to make it simpler. Enjoy! Oh and I settled on a name for that character.**

Disclaimer: Anything you recognise belongs to the wonderful J.K Rowling

_**Chapter five: The Proditores**_

Harry tried to ignore the stares and whispers as he joined the rest of his new house. He sat opposite the bossy blond boy that was trying to befriend his brother before the ceremony. He had hardly begun to nibble at his chicken when Dragon – no, Draco – stopped devouring a spare rib and opened his mouth, "So, ickle Potter? How come you're not with the Gryffs with your big brother? Are you too _weak _for the house of the so-called-brave? You're not a real Slytherin, your mother was a stupid mudblood!" Draco's minions cackled, spitting chunks of meat all over the place. Harry looked down at his plate, fists clenched. He wasn't a big fan of his family but mudblood was a vile, discriminating word, "Ickle Potter, I've spoken to your brother and I didn't like what I heard, and don't think that because you're in my house means I'll make life any easier for you than your brother! Scum…" Draco sneered at Harry then proceeded to laugh with his cronies. Harry began to stand up, ready to shout to the whole school that he hated his stupid brother and that he hated his father too. That he despised his whole family and their vast army of supporters because although they had been there his entire life, they'd never given him a second look. Suddenly there was a hand on Harry's shoulder, causing his entire body to tense up, "Leave him alone Draco, he clearly has nothing to do with his brother, if he did he'd be sitting with the lions. Wouldn't he?"

"Trust you to stick up for the half-blood!"

"Yes, darling brother, I am sticking up for _Harry _because he _is _one of us now. Or shall I tell Snape that you broke rule one?"

"Whatever Atlas, just don't go all _Sirius _on me ok? Father wouldn't like that,"

"Father doesn't approve of _anything _I do, Harry come with me,"

"Yeah that's right, go and run off to your little traitor club!"

Harry looked up at Atlas, the boy had curly blond hair –not nearly as shiny as his brother's- pale skin and bright blue eyes. Remus had once said that eyes were the windows to a person's soul and by looking at them you could get a pretty good judgement of their character. Harry found this true most of the time, for example: Draco's eyes were grey. They weren't a warm grey and when he laughed his eyes didn't laugh with his mouth. Atlas' friendly smile definitely reached _his _eyes and Harry decided to follow him further up the table. Harry was well aware that his brother was watching him with a glare, Draco was scowling at him and most of all, he was aware that a certain Neville Longbottom was beaming at him. They came to a stop at a section of the Slytherin table and Atlas motioned for him to sit.

"Harry, meet Sebastian and Theodore, Tobias, Daphne and Arabelle. Don't take any notice of my bigoted little brother, he can be a _little _bit annoying sometimes!" Atlas chattered excitedly.

"Um, hello! I'm-''

"Harry Potter, we know," interrupted the girl with jet black hair, stormy grey eyes and an easy smile -Daphne – who shuffled up the bench to make room for him.

"Um, is it ok for me to sit here? I mean you aren't first years are you?" Harry fidgeted with his robes and cocked his head questioningly.

"Theo's a first year, so is Daphne. Theo's here because of his brother – Sebastian- who is part of our little group of outcasts, traitors if you will," Tobias explained.

"Is that your official name? Little group of outcasts isn't very catchy?"

"See, I said that when they told _me_!" Daphne said, looking at Atlas in an accusing manner who holds his hands up in mock protest,

"Hey, you think of something better!"

They chatted throughout the feast and Harry tried his best to participate but his mind was wandering, as usual. He surveyed the teacher's table at the front of the feast: he saw professor McGonagall talking amiably to the small wizard on her right, there was the headmaster, Hagrid and then a man dressed all in black talking to a man with a purple turban. Harry winced as he watched them talk, there was a searing pain in his scar. Harry never spoke about his scar to his family because they would think he was jealous of his brother. Robert's famous scar was a jagged 'V' on his wrist that people interpreted as meaning Voldemort. Harry's scar was a faint, lightning bolt on his forehead that nobody ever saw. Not they would be looking for a scar on Harry, any small injuries he sustained from that terrible night were dismissed as cuts caused from the collapse of a wooden beam in the nursery after the killing curse had been cast.

"Right, Slytherins with Felicity and me! Firsties stick with us, any older years should know what to do. You will be in the same dormitory as last year ok?" ordered a tall boy with toffee brown hair, pointing at a girl that Harry assumed was Felicity. The feast was over and Harry was glad, it made his scar hurt like crazy.

They were led to the common room, which lay in the dungeons. Harry thought about this a little, wondering why the students were hidden away underground instead of in a tower like Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. They arrived at a stone wall and the prefect uttered the password, which was Obscuro –Latin for dark- and apparently changed every fortnight. The common room itself was a grand affair, archaic arches, luxurious armchairs, loungers, ornate tables and green tinted windows. Since when did dungeons have windows?

"Um, Felicity?" Harry approached the fair haired girl,

"Yes? Ah Harry,"

"Why are there windows? I mean I haven't been to many dungeons in my lifetime but I'm pretty sure dungeons don't have windows?"

"Ah, we are under the lake you see, these windows show us what is happening out there in the water. They also let in a little light, it can get a bit gloomy in here sometimes!" Felicity chuckled in a surprisingly warm way, not harsh like his father described all Slytherins to be. A cough came from a corner of the room and the man dressed all in black stepped out of the shadows, "Welcome to Slytherin, where you will spend your Hogwarts career. I cannot guarantee that that other houses will be civil towards you, our house is more often than not painted in a bad way. So, there is one rule that I hope you adhere to, rule number 1 of Slytherin House is: Slytherin is your family and your family is your house, look out for each other. Remember that rule, hopefully you will be able to roam the corridors of this school and go unharmed. Girl's dormitories are to your left, down the passageway and boy's, same on your right. Goodnight!" with that the man departed, black cloak bellowing behind him.

Harry lay awake that night, thinking about many things. What would his father's reaction to his sorting be? Would he disown him? Where would he live? Who would look after him? Would he be removed from Hogwarts? Would he end up homeless? Would he become ill? Would he die? Harry concluded that he thought too much and made an effort to sleep. Harry dreamt of the consequences of him being a Slytherin, tossing and turning in the soft green quilt.

It was 4.30am, Harry was awake. Wide awake. He'd gotten up this early for as long as he could remember. He'd decided to try to jog around the lake and the weather was pretty good seeing as they were in Scotland, which was were Harry had guessed they were, based on the wildlife, terrain and the vague hints to its location in _Hogwarts: A History_. A lifetime of being seen and not heard had made Harry very observant. He jogged along the shore, watched the strange creatures that leaped out of the water. On his way round the lake, Harry had spotted the man in black collecting some sort of plant from the edge of the lake. He had run over and introduced himself, "Um hello sir, I'm –"

"Potter. What makes you think you can talk to me?"

"Well um,"

"Just as I thought, arrogant as your father. I am Professor Snape, I will be teaching you potions and I'd like you to leave me be,"

"Sorry Master Snape, I will not be a nuisance," with that, Harry ran back to the castle.

Harry sat with Atlas, Theodore and Tobias at breakfast. He wasn't comfortable enough to call them by their nicknames just yet. Anyway, Atlas didn't have one. Professor Snape came round with their timetables, his face was as gloomy as a thunderstorm, "Malfoy, Knott, Goyle and Potter," he spat Harry's name as he almost slammed the group's timetables in the platter of toast.

Harry and Theodore arrived at transfiguration relatively early and were welcomed with a smile. After it seemed that all of the students had arrived, Professor McGonagall took a register. It appeared that Ron and Robert didn't feel like gracing the class with their presence. McGonagall walked up to the front of the class, stood by her desk and made the most fascinating transformation. It was fascinating for Harry anyway, as the Professor jumped, now in a feline form, up onto her desk. Robert and Ron burst into the classroom about 5 minutes, gasped for breath and laughed, "Can you imagine her face if we were late?" the Professor changed back and walked towards the startled pair, "That was bloody brilliant!" Ron exclaimed,

"Thank you for that assessment, Mr. Weasley. Maybe if I were to transfigure Mr. Potter and yourself into a pocket watch, maybe one of you would be on time.

"Well you shouldn't need to, at _my manor _one of our elves wakes me every morning, besides we got lost," Robert flashed the Professor a smile

"Then perhaps a map? I trust you don't need one to find your seats," this left Robert somewhat red faced as he and Ron swaggered to a couple of desks.

Transfiguration was generally uneventful after that. Their task was to turn a matchstick into a needle, Harry managed to make a small, blunt metal rod, Theodore's match broke and Robert made a perfectly sharp needle. Robert had been taught magic ever since he could walk so Harry wasn't surprised.

Theodore pulled out his timetable, "Potion, with Snape," he grimaced. They entered the class and sat on the back row, not wishing to draw attention to themselves. Snape entered the classroom, slammed the door and surveyed his next group of victims, "There will be no foolish wand waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to enjoy the subtle science and exact art that is potion making. However, for those select few," the Professor glanced at Draco, who smiles, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death," Harry saw Robert doodling on his parchment in the front row, "Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confident enough to not...pay...attention," Ron nudged Robert who looked up, suddenly aware of the man who was staring at him, "Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?" Hermione's hand shot into the air, desperate to answer. Robert just shrugged.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?" Hermione's hand shot up again, Snape continued to ignore her,

"I don't know," Robert replied

"And what is the difference between Monkshood and Wolfsbane?"

"I don't know,"

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything, is it, Mr. Potter? 5 points from Gryffindor for not reading up on the subject" Snape sneered.

Harry smirked, James had never considered potions important enough for Robert to learn. Remus had been teaching Harry how to make potions for years, during their secret meetings in the house elves' quarters. Harry was so busy reminiscing that he didn't notice Snape drift up to his desk, "What are you smirking at, Potter?

"Um nothing sir,"

"Let's see if you can answer the questions your cretin of a brother eh? So what will I get if I add powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood?"

"A sleeping potion so powerful it is known as the Draught of Living Death, sir,"

"Well done, _Potter_. Where could I find a Bezoar?"

"The stomach of a goat, sir,"

"_Good_, and finally _Potter_, what is the difference between Monkswood and Wolfsbane?"

"They are the same plant? Sir,"

"And …"

"The plant also goes by the name of Aconite?"

"See me after class _Potter_, 1 point to Slytherin,"

Harry looked at Theodore as if to ask what he'd done wrong, Theodore just shrugged. The class passed quickly after that, Robert did, however, manage to melt his cauldron. When the class ended Theodore and Daphne mumbled something about how they wanted to go inspect a really good tapestry then left in a hurry, not wishing to be near Snape when he got angry. Harry stood at the front of the room, hands held out. Snape glared at him, "What are you doing _Potter_?"

"Um, preparing for my punishment Master Snape sir,"

"What sort of punishment?" Snape inquired

"Aren't you going to whip me?" Harry asked, as if whipping him was the obvious answer

"Of course not! Who do you think I am? Does your father whip you?"

"Yes, I deserve it for being insolent," Harry extended his arms towards the Professor

"Put your arms away," Harry thrust his hands into his pockets and began to walk towards the door

"Before you leave, how did you know the answers?"

"Oh, my friend taught me," with that, Harry closed the door and rushed off to find Theodore and Daphne, who he was relieved to find waiting round the corner for him.

The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, defence against the dark arts was a disappointment. Quirrell had a profound stammer and it was hard to understand a word he said. Harry hoped charms would be more exciting.

He entered the classroom with Theodore, Daphne and Tracey, and looked around. There was a small man standing behind a very tall desk, "He must have ruddy huge legs!" muttered Theodore as they took some seats on the front row. The small wizard looked around the class, smiled then started waving his hand energetically, "Welcome! One of a wizard's most rudimentary skills is levitation the ability to make objects fly. Do you all have your feathers?" the class lifted the pearly white feathers on the desks in front of them, "Good. Now don't forget the nice wrist movement we've been practicing, hmm? The swish and flick. Everyone. {All} The swish and flick. Good. And enunciate. Wingardium Leviosa. Off you go then" Robert easily levitated his feather, as did Hermione. Ron had some trouble and looked as if he was rejecting Hermione's offers of help. Then suddenly, Seamus, a Gryffindor boy, set his feather alight and the class was dismissed.

The 'little group of outcasts' hung around in the common room for a while after dinner, chatting, reading and catching up on homework. Atlas sat up and began to speak, "So, Harry dear, I was just saying to Toby that we don't really know anything about you? I mean we know you're Robert's brother and your name is Harry but nothing else?" the group nodded in agreement, Harry glanced up from the potions book he was reading, looking round at the group before replying, "Um, yeah sure, ok," Harry stood up awkwardly in front of the fire and began, ""Um, ok. I'm Harry James Potter and I'm here to show people that I can do magic, that I can do just as well as my brother and to prove to my parents that they made a mistake by ignoring me for the first 11 years of my life. I only really had one friend ever, apart from Nev, and that's my godfather Remus. He said I should make some more friends –that's you guys. Also I've got a suggestion for a name for us. You see, I was brushing up on my Latin when I came across the word 'proditores' which means traitor," Harry said the last bit very quietly, as if he'd be mocked for even suggesting such a thing. Daphne laughed her laugh, Harry liked Daphne's laugh. It was the sort of laugh you look forward to hearing, "Harry that's the best name ever!" she leant forward and hugged him, Harry decided that he liked her hug too.

**A/N These chapters are getting longer and longer! Hope you enjoyed! I thought it was a bit boring but then again, I never really love my writing. Fave, follow and please, please, please review!**


End file.
